


Nothing But Trouble

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Sirius Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry seems to think she’s the perfect person to follow Sirius around to ensure he stays out of trouble. He doesn’t seem to understand that Sirius is nothing <i>but</i> trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Response to challenge given to me over at LJ. For alisanne who prompted: Sirius/Hermione & entertainment. Please let me know if any other keywords/warnings need added.

Harry is in debt for the rest of his life and any others he might have if the belief in reincarnation does prove to be true. Hermione would claim his first born, but Jamie is about to enter his terrible twos, and he’s already a handful as it is, so Harry can keep him. Besides, she doesn’t have much interest in being bogged down with children yet. The subject is still somewhat sensitive, seeing as it was the final straw in an already tenuous relationship with Ron that ended soon after Ginny learned she was pregnant. 

It’s not the only thing that was wrong with that relationship, of course, or else she might have considered a compromise. Ron’s currently off seeing the world and ‘finding himself’, which she assumes is some type of male code word for shagging any willing female. After all, his only experience had been with Lavender back at Hogwarts and then Hermione. He deserves a chance to be happy. By the time they separated, neither of them had been. They’re better friends now than they were in the end of their relationship.

It’s too bad he isn’t in London, though, because _he’d_ be the one out in this seedy area doing Harry a favor. Hermione isn’t exactly sure why she even agreed, since she’s been immune to Harry’s puppyish stare for years now, and she doesn’t find the idea of babysitting, whether it’s a toddler or an overgrown man, entertaining. He won her over by appealing to her curious side, the devil, knowing that she can’t resist finding out answers to complex questions. He claims he’d be doing it himself but Ginny’s pregnant again and Jamie is too much for her some nights. She doubts he would be going on this wild goose chase even if he didn’t have any children because he doesn’t want to risk alienating his godfather now that he’s got him back.

Sirius Black has been back in their world for nearly six months, appearing one day buck naked in the atrium at the Ministry with no memory of where he’s been or how he’s still alive. He hasn’t aged a day since the battle that sent him into the Veil, in appearance or maturity. She doubts he’s aged in the latter since he was a schoolboy at Hogwarts. He’s still the same obnoxious, overbearing, argumentative, difficult pain in the arse he’d been before, if not worse since the world has changed. No more Voldemort, no more hiding away at Grimmauld Place, no more restrictions keeping him from doing anything risky and dangerous. 

There’s also so few left of his generation, the loss of Remus, Tonks, Moody, Ted, even Snape has hit him hard. That’s one reason Harry worries about him. He’s reckless like before, but Remus isn’t around any longer to talk sense into him. Kingsley tries, but Sirius even tries _his_ patience, and he’s one of the most patient people in the world. Hermione is not patient, especially when dealing with overgrown children in grown up bodies, and the sparks that flew when she was fifteen are worse now that she’s twenty-seven. They argue constantly, going after each other rather viciously at times, and he baits her so easily that she can’t stand it. He tries to get her to lower herself to his level with insults and hexes like they’re school children, and it works far more often than she cares to admit.

Yet Harry seems to think she’s the perfect person to follow Sirius around to ensure he stays out of trouble. He doesn’t seem to understand that Sirius is nothing _but_ trouble. Still, she tries, for Harry’s sake. It helps that she’s been living at Grimmauld Place since her separation from Ron, which was before Sirius’ mysterious return to the world, so she just has to cast a few charms to know when he leaves. Kreacher is an asset, too, seeing as he hates Sirius but has grown to dote on her despite her blood status. She thinks finding out about Master Regulus’ brave act to stop Voldemort helped a lot.

When she’s at work, she’s unable to keep track of Sirius, but Harry doesn’t seem too concerned that he’ll get into much mischief during the day. He spends time with George at the shop, helping with products and filling a role that’s been vacant since the war. It’s good for George, and Hermione allows herself to grudgingly admire Sirius for helping one of her closest friends. Still, she wishes he would stop trying to sneak out on nights when she’s been up late working and has important things to do the next day. It’s like he deliberately chooses the worst possible time to go off and wander the streets. 

She knows it’s just coincidence, though, because Sirius hasn’t caught on that he’s being followed yet. When he does, she’s expecting a hex of some sort and threats. Tonight, she’s tired and cranky after losing a witness that was going to help her boss earn a conviction. She’s still apprenticing in Magical Law, so each loss is taken personal because it could impact her future. Sirius is also leading her on a chase through London. Instead of going to a Muggle cinema or getting food, as tends to be his favorite activities when sneaking around, he’s led her to an area of London that she thinks she’d avoid even in daylight. 

There’s nothing around except abandoned warehouses, so she has to be extra careful to not be caught following him. There are usually crowds of people that she can blend into. Not tonight. There are few people around, just some who appear to be homeless Muggles, which makes her wish she had brought along a few pounds to give them as she passes. He finally stops by a red door that is part of a brick structure that’s seen better days. She can’t quite tell in the dark, but it looks as if the roof is missing. She watches Sirius knock on the door, surprised when it opens by a man wearing a wizard’s robe. Sirius looks around before disappearing inside the building.

“Bugger fuck,” she mutters, running a hand over her face because she isn’t entirely certain what to do. This is the type of place that Harry probably wants Sirius to avoid. She isn’t sure what’s inside, but it’s obviously a wizarding establishment that requires security and protection. It might be nothing more than a betting business, but it could be something much worse. If she goes to the door, there’s a risk he’s going to realize she followed him. But if he gets into some mischief that gets him arrested or beaten, Harry will never forgive her.

With a weary sigh, she walks to the building and knocks on the door. The same man opens it, and she feels her skin crawl at the way he looks at her. His gaze drifts over her in a lecherous manner that has her itching to reach for her wand.

“Password,” he says, giving no sign that he recognizes her. Thank Merlin for small favors.

“I’m actually meeting someone here. He just arrived,” she says, flipping her hair in a way she’s observed Ginny and Lavender do multiple times to get their way from a man.

“Are you Hermione?” he asks, smiling and showing off missing teeth when she gapes at him. “He said you’d come, if you weren’t chicken.”

“He said…” Hermione feels anger rush through her at the realization Sirius knew she was following him and brought her to this place deliberately. “I’m not a coward. Let me pass.”

“Rules first, young madam. When you enter the door, you’re under a secrecy charm. Nothing that you see or hear in this club can be repeated to anyone except others under the same charm. You do not touch without permission. If someone attempts to force you into anything, report it immediately. Otherwise, anything goes.” The man finishes reciting the rules in a droll voice that indicates he’s said them hundreds of times. “Understood?”

She wants to ask what sort of place this is, but she nods instead. “Understood.” He steps aside and lets her enter.

There’s a long hallway that she follows until she reaches another door. Opening it, she steps inside and feels blood rush to her face. That arsehole. He’s done this as a game, obviously, and she wishes he was there so she could hex him. There are people in various stages of nudity everywhere. There are things that she’s only ever seen in Muggle cinema, swings and posts and hooks that have people tied to them. He’s led her into some type of sex club.

With a low growl, she turns around to go back the way she came, stopping when she sees Sirius leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on his face. “Leaving so soon?”

“No,” she denies, determined to not let him win this. “I was merely getting a full view of the place. I’ve never been here before but it does seem fascinating.”

“Does it?” He pushes off the wall and stalks towards her, pinning her in place with his gaze. “Little Miss Priss getting all hot and bothered with the sounds and smell of sex surrounding her? Does it turn you on, Hermione?”

“You’re a prat. How long have you known I was following you?” She crosses her arms across her chest and glares at him, not letting him see how his words are affecting her.

“From the start. It’s a good thing you didn’t follow Harry into the aurors because you’re shite at subterfuge, love.” He steps closer. “I’ve been bored, so I thought it would be fun to lead you all over, see how long it took before you stopped. Besides, you work too much, so taking a break to go to the cinema or Muggle watch is good for you.”

“Bored? I’m not here for your entertainment, Sirius.” She frowns. “I was trying to keep you out of trouble, for Harry, not to be part of some game you decided to play because you were bored.”

Sirius runs his fingers through his long hair, and she is distracted for a moment before she refocuses on glaring at him. He smiles knowingly as he leans down. “You’re lying. You’ve been bored, too. That’s why you jumped at the chance to follow me around like a child playing auror games. You think I don’t know you, but I do, little girl. You spent years with a comfortable man, someone safe and practical and expected. But you don’t want safe and comfortable. You want exciting and dangerous. That’s why you hate me so very much. I’m everything you want but are too scared to take.”

“Fuck you,” she growls, reaching up to grip his hair as she kisses him hard. He returns the kiss, biting at her lips and licking at her tongue as he pulls her hair and gropes her arse. She grunts when she’s pushed against a wall, her back making contact with the bricks hard enough to bruise. “I hate you.” She reaches down to unfasten his trousers, stroking him through the denim and smirking when she feels that he’s already hard. “You want me, old man, even though you know you shouldn’t. I’m young enough to be your daughter, smarter than you’ll ever be, and I can’t be tamed like those giggling women who fawn over you at the pub. That’s why _you_ hate me so much. Now fuck me.”

“Fucking uptight bitch,” he mutters, reaching under her skirt and ripping her knickers off. “I hate you.” He pulls her leg up and thrusts into her without warning. It hurts to be stretched so much without any preparation, but she’s soaking wet so he at least slides in easily. He’s thick, stretching her unused muscles, and she bites at his mouth as she adjusts to him. He pushes her blouse and brassiere up, freeing her breasts, and starts groping her hard enough to leave bruises, twisting her nipples as he fucks into her deep and hard.

“Am I the first you’ve had since you came back?” She bites his earlobe. “Bet you wanted this back then. That’s why you were always arguing with me. Such a terrible thing, dirty old man wanking to thoughts of shagging a fifteen year old. Is that why Remus never left me alone with you? He knew your dark thoughts, knew what you were and what you wanted. Harder, damn it. Make me feel it.”

“I could have had you then. You were gagging for it. Sniffing around like a bitch in heat. You’d have let me take you in the middle of an Order meeting if I’d so much as snapped my fingers. Padfoot could smell it on you, love. Can still smell it on you. I know you’re not a good girl at all. Know you’re a wicked little girl who’s still gagging for it,” he says, snapping his hips faster, going deeper inside her. “That’s why Weasley couldn’t satisfy you. Why none of those little boys will ever satisfy you. You need a man who can make you beg. Who can make you scream.”

“There. That’s it.” Hermione whines when he starts hitting her spot with each thrust, pulling his hair harder as she bites at his neck. She sees shadows in her peripheral, realizes there are people watching them, can’t believe she’s behaving like this, but it feels so good. She feels alive for the first time in longer than she can remember. He sucks on her breast, bites at her nipple, and she arches her back, crying out softly as she comes. He grips her hips tightly as he starts fucking her even harder, focusing on his own pleasure now that she’s already found her release. It isn’t long before he growls low and deep in his throat, seed spilling inside her as his cock pulses.

When he’s finished, she buries her face against his neck. She’s flushed from her orgasm, but she can feel heat spreading over her cheeks as she realizes what she’s just done. She doesn’t even know who saw them, who watched her come undone on his cock, and she feels mortified for behaving so boldly.

“Stop it,” he says, fingers brushing through her hair almost gently as he eases out of her. “You’re an adult, and we were both consenting. There’s no need to be ashamed of enjoying your sexuality, Hermione. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He kneels down and begins to lick at her thighs, which makes her stare down at him.

“What are you doing? Sirius, we can’t…before, I don’t know…I got so angry and had to do something…but you can’t…Oh, that feels good.” She forgets the point she’s trying to make when he laps at his own come and nibbles on her clit. Unconsciously, she reaches up to squeeze her breast, flicking her fingers over her sensitive nipples until she’s riding his face and tongue. He’s not even using his fingers, and she’s already close to another orgasm. “Please.”

He must know what she’s begging for because he sucks on her clit and thrusts three fingers into her at once, crooking them until they find her spot and start to rub. She comes a second time, nearly falling from the force of it. She kisses him when he stands up, tasting them on his lips and tongue. “C’mon, love. I think that’s enough entertainment for the night. Let’s get you home and into a nice warm bath. You’ll be sore in the morning otherwise.”

“That sounds nice,” she says softly, watching his hands as he pulls her bra and blouse back into place and runs his hand down her skirt to smooth it out. “People were watching us. What if they say something?”

“They can’t. There’s a charm, remember? Discretion is the reason this place is still around. They’ll just go home and wank tonight wishing it had been them between your legs.” He smirks. “Trust me. Kingsley told me about his place, so you know it’s safe if he recommended it.”

“Kingsley?” She looks around as if she’s going to find him standing around watching. “I didn’t realize he was into this type of thing.”

“Stop thinking about him,” Sirius growls, tucking himself back in and zipping his jeans. '"Or anyone else, for that matter. You're with me, little girl."

“Stop being a jealous child. I’m not your favorite chew toy that no one else can have,” she says, smirking as she walks towards the door. “You’re right about me not needing to be ashamed of my sexuality and to embrace my wants and desires. Thank you for opening my eyes to that.” She doesn’t have to turn around to know that he’s following her. He might have started this game, but it looks as if she’s coming out on top.

End


End file.
